


remember me, love?

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Strangers to Lovers to ??, Vamp x Vamp, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: The club was a bit crowded tonight for his taste; the sound of beating hearts and gallons of blood rushing through veins an annoying distraction from his hunt for something to sate his hunger.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 30
Kudos: 54





	remember me, love?

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Ali and Katie for reading this before posting and reassuring me that this isn't, in fact, trash. ♥

Dan took a sip of his drink as he scanned the room. The club was a bit crowded tonight for his taste; the sound of beating hearts and gallons of blood rushing through veins an annoying distraction from his hunt for a something to sate his hunger. It had been too long since he had last had someone beneath him, and even longer still since he had sunk his fangs into a delicious neck. A fortnight at least, which was appallingly absurd for a man of Dan's appetites.

Well, all of that was going to change tonight, he thought as he took in the sweaty mass of drunken revelers squirming together to some beat that could vaguely be called music. Pheromones spiked the air, throats decorated with glitter to draw the eye, and Dan looked his fill, pondering his choices as one would at the butcher's counter. Some of the faces looked familiar and he sighed, boredom setting in as his eyes drifted around the room.

The sound of the door opening had Dan turning his head, curiosity pulling his gaze from the dance floor. A man stood in the doorway, frozen in mid-step as if uncertain of his welcome as he stood at the threshold, taking in the lush confines of the club. Dan listened carefully for the sound of his pulse, and the too-slow heartbeat told him everything he needed to know.

The gorgeous creature was a vamp.

A slow smile grew on Dan's face as he watched the man step fully inside, letting the heavy wooden door close firmly behind him. He had carefully styled hair and big, blue eyes that held nerves and excitement both as he cautiously looked around the crowded room. He was pale, as all of their kind were, and his throat was long and slim. He swallowed nervously, and Dan tracked the movement with hungry eyes, the ache in his fangs growing as his cock stirred with interest.

  
The young man noticed Dan staring, and his eyes widened in alarm as he hunched his shoulders slightly in reflex. Dan grinned at him, which did nothing to reassure the tasty bite all but plastered now against the door. He rose from his seat at the bar and strolled slowly across the room, the sinuous rolling of his hips a blatant invitation to the man before him.

"Well hello there, darling," Dan purred, filling his voice with heat. He couldn't thrall another vamp, but there were plenty of other ways to entice one to do his bidding. "I don't believe I've seen you here before, have I?"

  
  


"Oh. H-hello. No...no, this is my first time."

  
  


His voice was deeper than Dan had been expecting, his words an unintentional entendre that sent a frisson of heat skimming up his spine.

  
Dan moved closer. "Is that so?" he said with a smile. "Well, follow me, darling. I do love a good first time."

He watched as a blush crept over those pale cheeks and nearly snorted aloud. God, he could eat this guy alive.

"My name is Dan. Can I buy you a drink?"

  
  


"I'm Phil." He looked at Dan cautiously then squared his shoulders before nodding his head slightly. "A drink would be great, thank you."

  
  


Dan nodded his head toward his place at the bar, placing his hand on the gentle curve of Phil's lower back to guide him through the crowd. He kept his touch soft and light, a barely-there tease of sensation that made Phil shiver. Dan's smile grew shark-like as he followed Phil to the bar.

  
  


They sat, and Dan held up two fingers. The bartender gave him a bored nod and began mixing their drinks, bubbly pink concoctions of synthetic blood and Moët served in tall, icy champagne flutes. Dan watched as Phil sipped delicately at the rim of his glass, his eyes losing some of his wariness as he enjoyed his drink, raising them up to watch Dan as he swallowed.

Dan took a leisurely sip of his own drink and propped an elbow on the bar. Phil's eyes moved over Dan's face before drifting lower, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Dan grinned at him with a hint of fang and felt a thrill when Phil froze before taking a gulp of his drink.

  
  


"Well Phil, aren't you just a delectable little morsel? What brings you out tonight, hmm?"

  
  


Phil looked down and fiddled with the stem of his glass, muttering something beneath his breath.

  
  


Dan leaned closer. "Sorry love, couldn't hear you."

  
  


"I was lonely."

  
  
Phil looked up at Dan from beneath his lashes as if ashamed to admit to such a human emotion, eyes soft and vulnerable.

  
  


Dan couldn't remember the last time he had felt lonely. Content with his own company for the last two hundred years, he was happy to follow his capricious whims and do as he pleased when he pleased.

  
  
Dan opened his mouth to reply but closed it with a snap when he was jostled rudely from the side. He spun on his heel to give the offender a shove in return only to sneer in disgust at the sight of the shifter couple beside him feverishly pawing at each other.

  
  


"For fuck's sake, there's a kennel up the road… why don't you make use of it and spare the rest of us the sight of you?" Dan snapped.

  
  


The wolf shifter lifted his head with a throaty growl. "Fuck you, Howell. I saw you shagging some bloke in the back alley last week," he snarled.

  
  
Dan shrugged. "And he was delightful," he said with a smirk.

  
  
Ignoring the wolf's irritated growls, he turned back to Phil. He was watching Dan steadily, his lips a tight seam of disapproval.

  
  


"Got a thing for alleys, do you?" Phil asked. "Is that what you do, then? Fuck strangers in dirty alleys?"

  
  


Dan laughed. "Sometimes. Sometimes they fuck me," he said coyly.

  
  
Phil's eyes went wide, and he bit his lip, looking away and staring out into the throng of people on the dance floor. Dan raised his hand and brushed a lock of hair back from Phil's forehead.

  
  


"How old are you, Phil?"

  
  


That brought Phil's eyes back to his, so blue and still holding on to the vestiges of innocence. He looked as if he had never had a dark thought in his entire life, every emotion laid bare upon his face for the world to read.

  
  


"I was thirty-three when I was turned."

"And when was that, darling?"

Phil stiffened and his eyes went cold. For the first time tonight, he looked every inch the predator he was.

  
  


"Fifty years ago."

  
  


"Fifty- Jesus Christ, I've caught me a baby vamp," Dan muttered.

  
  


Phil yanked away. "You haven't caught anything. And I'm not a baby," he hissed, the gleam of fangs catching Dan's eye. The sight of them behind Phil's lush lips sent a rush of heat to Dan's groin, thickening his cock in his pants.

  
  


Dan rose and stepped closer to whisper in Phil's ear, letting his lips brush against the tender lobe as he spoke. "Ah, but you'd like to be caught wouldn't you?"

  
  


He waited, watching as Phil wrestled with his indignation and his growing desire, and nearly laughed at how simple it all was. This sweet morsel was going to be his.

  
  


"Come on, Baby. Let go dance, shall we?"

  
  


He turned and walked into the crowd, the weight of Phil's stare heavy on his back. He had no doubt Phil would follow. After all, they all did eventually. Still, he grinned when he felt Phil sidle up behind him, pressing the long line of his body against Dan's. They ground together to the beat of the music; the hot press of bodies all around them squeezing them even closer until they were face to face and there was no mistaking the heat of desire on Phil's face.

  
  


Dan ran his hand down Phil's arm and raised his brow, waiting. Phil stiffened once more before he tipped his chin in the tiniest of nods, his eyes dark and heavy.

  
  


"Finally," Dan growled and took Phil's mouth in a blistering-hot kiss right there in the middle of the dance floor. Phil's lips were as soft as they looked and they parted eagerly beneath Dan's mouth. Dan ran his tongue over Phil's razor-sharp fangs and reveled in Phil's gasp of stunned arousal.

  
  


Tearing his mouth away he took Phil by the hand and tugged him away from the dance floor, weaving through the crowded club until they were in some dark, deserted hallway in the back. The wall he crowded Phil up against was thumping in time with the bass, sending vibrations through Phil's body. Vibrations Dan could feel when he pressed himself along Phil's length, his mouth diving down once more to capture Phil's lips.

  
  


He groaned when Phil began to move against him, tentatively at first as his hands came up to grip Dan's hair but grinding with more purpose as Dan moved his mouth from Phil's lips to his ear, tracing the delicate shell before biting the lobe. Phil's hips jolted against Dan's, their cocks grinding together, and Phil's head fell back against the wall with a thump.

  
  


Dan's mouth watered at the sight of that long, pale neck stretched out before him. He could see the wild beat of Phil pulse and his mouth watered as his fangs sharpened. He lifted his hand and stroked a gentle fingertip down that beautiful flesh before leaning in to whisper in Phil's ear.

  
  


"God, you're lovely. Look at you… so hard. So delicious."

  
  
  


Phil whimpered, his eyes locked to Dan's as if he couldn't look away.

  
  


"I want to taste you. Want to sink my teeth into you here," he rubbed his thumb over that rapid beat beneath the hinge of Phil jaw, "and draw the heat of you into my mouth and swallow you down."

  
  


Phil moaned, then froze in alarm. "I-I don't… I'm not…"

  
  


Dan drew back and looked down into Phil's face. Phil was panting slightly, fangs nibbling at his own bottom lip as he ground his cock against Dan's. Dan hissed in delight as the desire between them swelled higher, his fangs aching to sink into Phil's vein right now.

  
  


"Have you ever been bitten during sex, Phil? It feels so good, there's nothing like it. Let me show you. Let me make you feel good, Baby."

  
  


Dan was panting now, desperate to come. Desperate to feed. He groaned against Phil's throat, his tongue darting out to rest against the throbbing vein waiting there… and then Phil tilted his head, granting him access.

  
  


Dan struck, his fangs sinking deep. He was vaguely aware of Phil gasping above him but it was lost to the pure, hot pleasure of the sweetness flooding his mouth.

  
  


His mouth worked gently at Phil's throat, drinking deep as his hands came around to grip Phil's ass, encouraging Phil to grind against him. One of Phil's long legs came up to wrap itself around Dan's waist as they ground together in a frenzy of lust and heat.

  
  


Taking one last pull from Phil's vein, he pulled back and sealed the punctures with a swipe of tongue before taking Phil's mouth in a fiery kiss, sharing the taste of blood between them. Dan's hips thrust faster as Phil's hands gripped his hair tightly, Phil's entire body going taut as he came hard, moaning his release into Dan's mouth.

  
  


It sent Dan over the edge, his cock throbbing against Phil's as he spilled in his pants. He panted against Phil's mouth, his hot breath laced with the coppery scent of Phil's blood as he eased Phil's leg to the floor, tugging his hair from Phil's dazed hands.

  
  


Phil looked stunned, his face soft and slumberous, eyes dark and heavy. It sparked something in Dan's memory but before he could focus the sound of people moving toward them down the hall snapped him upright. He aimed a hiss over his shoulder, a clear warning to anyone to stay away.

  
  


The movement stopped, then the sound of feet moving back the way they came. Phil was also moving, stroking his fingers over the place where Dan had bitten deep with a look of contemplation on his face.

  
  
Dan stepped back and grinned, sated and smug with it. " Aww, Baby's first fang bang. Was it everything you thought it would be?"

  
  


Phil's face flushed a deep red even as his eyes narrowed in anger. "Don't call me that!"

  
  


"Alright, alright," Dan laughed. He tugged at the fly of his jeans and grimaced at the mess in his pants. "Fuck, I need a shower. You've made a mess of me, Phil."

  
  
He pressed a fleeting kiss to Phil's pouty mouth and turned away, ready to head home. He wanted to clean up and relive certain moments of tonight, preferably with his hand wrapped around his cock.

  
  


"So that's it then?"

  
  


Phil's voice was cold and when Dan turned back to look at him, his blue eyes had gone icy with rage. "You just take what you want then walk away?"

  
  


Dan raised a questioning eyebrow. "Take? Everything that happened between us tonight was consensual, darling. I didn't _take_ anything."

  
  


He was irritated now, the pleasure from their encounter cooling into annoyance. Fucking baby vamps, always getting attached. "I thought we shared an enjoyable evening together but it appears I was mistaken. I'll see you around, Baby. Thanks for the snack."

He ignored the sound of Phil's insulted hiss and strode down the hall and out of the club.

*

The following week he looked for Phil the moment he walked into the club, his eager eyes scanning the darkened room for a glimpse of pale skin and dark hair. Dan had replayed those moments in the darkened hallway in his mind a million times: the way Phil's soft flesh parted beneath Dan's fangs, Phil's sweet, shocked gasp as he experienced the pleasure of being tasted for the first time, how Phil's pulse had throbbed violently under Dan's tongue as he came with a guttural groan that had shaken Dan to his toes.

It was enough to drive him mad.

He made his way to the bar; dodging the people gathered there as he glanced over the groups of vamps and shifters gathered in twos and threes, crowded around tiny tables as they shouted to each other over the noise. 

  
  


Disappointment at not finding Phil pinched at him as Dan ordered a drink and turned to search the sea of bodies on the dance floor. From the corner of his eye, he thought he caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Turning his head to get a better look, Dan stiffened slightly with unfamiliar jealousy as he watched some were shifter cozying up to Phil at one of those tiny tables, sniffing at Phil's hair. 

  
  


Dan's fangs dropped lower into his mouth as he glared at the back of the shifter's head. Phil looked bored, a mask of polite indifference on his face as the shifter edged closer, crowding into Phil's side as if he had a right to be there. Phil's eyes narrowed in annoyance as he shook his head to whatever the wolf was saying, his fingers tightening around his glass as he raised it to his mouth.

  
  


Dan crossed the room and was at the table before Phil had even finished drinking. Ignoring the glare from the shifter at Phil's side, Dan raised his hand and caressed Phil's cheek, sliding his fingertips along the crest of his cheekbone before tracing the shell of his ear.

  
  


"Remember me, love?" Dan purred as his fingers stroked over the firm jaw. He rubbed his thumb over the pulse point there, the throbbing beat enough to make his mouth water for another taste. "We met last week."

  
  


Phil looked at him, his eyes cool and calculating. Then he smiled, and it was such a pretty thing that Dan's breath caught in his throat. "Oh yes, I remember. I remember _everything_."

  
  


The wolf vying for Phil's attention growled and tried to push closer but a sharp look from Phil had him edging back. But before Dan could feel too smug, Phil stroked his hand over the shifter's arm and leaned in close to whisper something into the wolf's ear. Something that made his face light up with excitement as he looked Dan up and down with a sneer. The wolf nodded at Phil then stepped back, melting into the crowd of dancers.

  
  


"What do you want?" Phil asked. The smile had dropped from his face; his eyes cool once more as he stared at Dan over the rim of his glass. "You made your opinion of me quite clear, as I recall."

  
  


Dan ignored that and nodded instead toward where the wolf disappeared. "Who's your canine friend?" He tried to sound nonchalant but knew he failed when cold amusement drifted over Phil's face.

  
  


"What do you want, Dan?"

  
  


"Look. We had a good time last week, didn't we?" Dan watched as Phil's eyes narrowed in outrage and pushed on. "Yes yes, I could have handled our parting better-,"

  
  


"You called me a snack," Phil spat. "As if I were nothing more than prey to you. A convenient tidbit to tide you over for the night."

  
  


Dan shrugged and tried for a charming smile. "I _believe_ I called you Baby… I just thanked you for the snack."

  
  


Phil snarled and turned to walk away, hissing when Dan's hand latched around his wrist. His eyes were hot with anger, his cheeks pink with it, and the sight made Dan's mouth go dry.

  
  


"Look, I'm sorry, ok?" Dan said. He moved in closer as his fingers stroked over the soft underside of Phil's wrist, lingering over the tender veins thrumming with blood. "I'm an offensive bastard most days and my mouth often gets me in trouble."

  
  


"I bet it does," Phil muttered. He sighed and raked his free hand through his hair, glancing away from Dan to stare at the packed dance floor.

  
  


Some of the angry tension had eased so Dan took a chance and tugged him a little closer. He pressed his cheek to Phil's as they watched the throng of gyrating people sweat and grind to the thumping beat of the music. A different kind of tension filled the air between them, a crackling awareness that Dan felt from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. It made his breath come faster, his heartbeat quickening as his fangs dropped.

  
  


"God, you're really beautiful." Dan murmured.

  
  


He hadn't meant to say the words aloud but when Phil sucked in a tiny gasp of air beside him, Dan couldn't help but press an open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck, swaying with Phil as he shifted his weight and leaned back slightly, and all Dan wanted to do was drag him into the nearest dark corner. He brought his other hand up to rest on Phil's hip and eased their bodies together until Phil's back was flush against Dan's chest.

  
  


The music throbbed around them, matching the beating pulse Dan could see in Phil's throat. He bent his head and traced the vein with his tongue. His fangs ached and he let them drag slightly over Phil's flesh, closing his eyes at the shiver that worked its way up Phil's spine.

"Dan," Phil choked, "people are staring."

  
  


Dan opened his eyes and saw that there were, indeed, people watching them with a great deal of interest. He raised his head and glared until they looked away but the sensual moment was broken and he gnashed his teeth when Phil eased away from him.

  
  
Phil's face was flushed, a hint of fang peeking out from behind parted lips. He looked absolutely edible and Dan wanted nothing more than to eat him up. He opened his mouth to speak, but Phil cut him off.

  
  


"Can we go somewhere private?"

  
  


The words landed like an unexpected punch to the gut, his desire for Phil swirling into ever tighter knots. He hadn't expected Phil to be so bold, and the surprise must have shown on Dan's face because Phil faltered for a moment, confidence retreating behind trepidation before he lifted his chin and looked Dan dead in the eye, lifting a brow in challenge.

  
  


Dan grinned and took Phil's hand. "Come on, Baby."

*

They stumbled into Dan's flat in a tangle of limbs, Dan's mouth once more working hotly over Phil's throat. Phil's hands were clenched in his hair, and they pulled tightly on the curls when Dan slipped his hands down to fumble with Phil's jeans, making Dan groan with delight.

  
  


"Wait… wait," Phil panted, angling his hips away from Dan's eager hands. He tugged gently on Dan's hair, dislodging him from Phil's throat.

  
  
He stared at Dan silently; a mix of emotions Dan couldn't identify flickering over his face. There was a hint of something behind the eyes, a predatory calculation that made the hair on the nape of Dan's neck stand up in warning… and then Phil smirked, licked his fangs and Dan forgot his own name.

  
  


"I've never bitten anyone," Phil said absently as he wrapped one hand around Dan's throat, his cool fingers resting lightly against Dan's jugular. "My turning… it wasn't gentle, and I've never had the urge."

  
  


He leaned forward and nipped at Dan's bottom lip, ignoring Dan's hiss as he licked away the bead of blood that welled there. "You tempt me."

  
  


"You can if you'd like," Dan rasped. "Are you hungry for it, darling?"

  
  


Phil's eyes went hot before he moved, crowding Dan up against the door. His mouth took Dan's in a blistering kiss, rubbing his tongue along Dan's fangs until he groaned. Phil's hands were at Dan's waist, plucking at the button of his jeans, and then they were yanked down his legs.

  
  


Phil dropped to his knees and rubbed his hands up and down Dan's thighs, his head tipped back as he waited. The sight of Phil's face so close to his cock had Dan hard as a rock and he nodded, pushing his hands into Phil's hair as he tugged down Dan's pants.

  
  


The heat of Phil's mouth was a shock, Dan crying out as he was engulfed from tip to base. The dragging scrape of Phil's fangs against his tender flesh was a delicious agony he never wanted to end, the swirl of Phil's tongue over the head making him dizzy with lust.

  
  


Phil's hands were splayed over his thighs, thumbs circling over the femoral arteries at the crease of his groin to drive Dan mad. Phil's grip grew tight as he took Dan deeper into his throat, thumbs pressing down hard onto Dan's raging pulse as he swallowed once, twice…

  
  


Dan shattered. He cried out as the orgasm swept through him like electricity, flooding Phil's mouth with his release. Phil swallowed around him once more before pulling back to run his tongue over the crease of Dan's thigh.

  
  


"Jesus Christ," Dan panted. "You have an amazingly talented mouth."

  
  


His legs felt like jelly but Phil was still mouthing at his skin, lips dragging along the artery at his groin. He was about to suggest they move to the bedroom when Phil struck, fangs sinking deep into the flesh of Dan's thigh.

  
  


"Yesss," Dan groaned. He hadn't thought Phil would be so bold but his baby vamp was full of surprises. "Yes, drink deep, darling."

  
  


His head fell back against the door as his hands cradled Phil's head against him. Dan could feel the way Phil's mouth worked, his fangs drinking deep, and he grew hard once more. As if he knew, Phil's hand came up to grip Dan's cock tightly, stroking him in time with his swallows.

  
  


"Oh _fuck_. Phil. Christ."

  
  


He was babbling now, growing lightheaded as Phil continued to drink, the pleasure stretching out endlessly. He felt Phil moan against his thigh, looked down to see that Phil had taken himself out of his jeans and was stroking himself with his free hand and the pleasure snapped, Dan coming over Phil's knuckles as his hips moved in tiny jerks against Phil's face.

  
  


Dan thought that would be the end of it. That Phil would pull back and let Dan make him come. But Phil didn't stop.

  
  


"Phil," Dan gasped. "Phil, it's too much. You're taking too much."

  
  
Dan pushed feebly at Phil's head as spots danced before his eyes. He could feel himself getting weaker as his body temperature plummeted and wondered vaguely if Phil even noticed.

  
  


He drifted away for a moment only to come back to awareness when Phil lifted him from where he had fallen to the floor, carrying him to the couch and covering him with the furry throw he had draped along the back. He thought Phil would be a frantic mess of apologies; instead, his gaze was cool and appraising, yet reluctantly concerned.

  
  


Phil sat on the coffee table and leaned forward, his hair falling into his eyes and something about that sparked a memory, a glimmer of something faded from years ago. Dan closed his eyes and tried to gather his drifting thoughts.

  
  


Phil smirked at Dan's confusion. "Remember me, love? We met in a dark alley nearly fifty years ago."

  
  
Dan's eyes flew open. The simmering anger in Phil's eyes seemed to confirm the implication of his words, and Dan feebly shook his head in denial.

  
  


"You grabbed me off a quiet street in Manchester. I was walking home from the pub after a night out with friends, and you yanked me into some fetid alley and fed on me like I was cattle."

  
  
Phil's voice was gentle and all the more terrifying for it. Dan tried to gather some strength but his limbs felt boneless, his mind foggy with blood loss. He shook his head slightly and tried to speak.

"P-Phil. Don't- I don't remember. Wasn't me," he wheezed. His mouth and throat were ferociously dry, the thirst unbearable.

Phil's hand brushed Dan's curls back from his forehead, the loving touch at odds with the bitter words falling from his lips.

  
  


"You said to me 'now what's a pretty...

  
  


"... _boy like you doing out here all alone, hmm? You could get into trouble that way, darling"_

_The man struggled to free himself from Dan's grip but it was useless, his human strength no match for Dan._

_"Let me go," he cried, blue eyes wide with terror. "Let go!"_

_"Sorry, love, but I'm in a bad way tonight. Now hold still, and I'll make this good for you."_

  
  
  


Dan stared up at Phil. He remembered, and he could tell by the humorless smile on Phil's face that he knew Dan remembered.

  
  


"But you didn't make it good for me, Dan," Phil murmured. "You drained me and left me for dead in that wretched little alley and never looked back. And now here I am."

  
  


Phil stood and wandered into the kitchen. Dan could hear him opening and closing cupboard doors, then the sound of the refrigerator. He struggled to stay conscious, his body desperate to shut down and heal.

  
  


Phil came out holding one of Dan's plasma bags and a glass of water. He placed them on the coffee table and sat before Dan once more, fingers clasped together as he looked Dan over.

  
  


"I wanted to kill you, you know. I even thought I could do it," he mused. "But you're annoyingly likable. You can even be charming, in your own crude way. I hadn't counted on that."

  
  


He picked up the water and held the glass to Dan's mouth, the other hand sliding beneath Dan's head to support him as he drank. The water slid over Dan's parched mouth and down his throat, and Dan swore he could feel every desiccated cell in his body perk up. He drained the glass and watched with hungry eyes as Phil punctured the blood bag, once again holding it to Dan's lips. It wouldn't be enough to replenish him but it would keep him from immediately passing out and he wondered at Phil's game.

  
  


"Why are you helping me,?" Dan asked roughly. His voice was dry and cracked, and he was still desperately thirsty. "Why not leave me here to heal on my own?"

  
  
Phil stood with a sigh. "Because I could never stand to see a creature in pain. And I'm a terrible vampire, just ask anyone who knows me."

Dan watched as Phil made his way to the door, humiliation and anger warring with a desperate desire to make Phil stay. "This isn't over between us. I'll come after you, you know," he hissed weakly.

Phil looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "Oh darling, I'm counting on it." He opened the door and stepped outside. "And, Dan? Thanks for the snack."

The door closed with a quiet snick and everything faded to black.

  
  


*

  
  
Dan found the note the next day, tucked inside the refrigerator with his plasma bags. 

  
  


_See you around, Baby_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> You can like/reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/633419281729716224/remember-me-love)


End file.
